


Day4.包容

by ruby0204



Series: 日常 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204
Summary: 本章有角名古森友情出場。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, 佐久早聖臣/宮侑
Series: 日常 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133636
Kudos: 14





	Day4.包容

BJ與EJP在這星期有場友誼賽，比賽結束又恰逢周末，於是角名一通電話打給了宮侑，美其名曰老同學敘舊，實際上就是打算蹭飯。

然而角名對於宮侑的感情現況並不清楚，以至於當他跟古森一同來到宮侑說的新家並發現前來開門的人是佐久早時，他露出了相當震驚的表情。

「晚上好，聖臣。」

古森相當自然的同佐久早打招呼，在佐久早引導下進了玄關、脫下鞋子，並用鞋櫃上放著的消毒洗手液消毒雙手，一整套動作行雲流水，看得出是相當熟悉了。

角名眨了眨眼，看了一眼門牌號確定自己沒有走錯，宮侑發給他的地址的確是這裡──但為什麼來開門的是佐久早？

「角名？你不進來嗎？」

見隊友呆呆愣在原地，古森出聲提醒，佐久早也正開著門等著角名。

「呃、抱歉，我是來找阿侑的，我可能搞錯……」

「小臣，是角名他們來了嗎？」

話還沒說完，角名就聽見他熟悉的聲音，宮侑穿著居家服走到了玄關，從佐久早身後探出頭來看著角名。

「傻站在那幹啥？進來啊。」

角名覺得自己可能在作夢，他飛快掏出手機給宮治發了條訊息。

“你知道阿侑在跟佐久早同居嗎？”

「角名，進來前記得消毒，不然小臣會把你趕出去哦。」

宮侑愉悅地提醒，佐久早跟古森已經進了客廳，角名在消毒時口袋一陣震動，他猜應該是宮治來了回覆。

“恭喜你，你現在知道了。”

_ 操。 _

  
  


「所以，從什麼時候開始的？你跟佐久早。」

角名用他細長的狐狸眼緊盯著宮侑，他像極了在比賽後湊上來採訪的記者，語氣充滿探詢意味。

「呃、大概，三個月吧。」

宮侑向後，試圖把半個身子埋進沙發裡，手上緊抱著抱枕，角名明白那是他感到緊張的表現。

「你還是一樣啊，阿侑。」

「哈？」

「從以前到現在，我永遠搞不懂你是怎麼做到……呃，在某些方面純情得像個處？」

角名毫不留情的取笑，從高中開始宮侑便是如此，他對於性方面的開放和談及自身親密關係的戒備不安形成極大落差，是一種相當有趣的反差。高中時他們用這個打趣過宮侑很多次，但角名沒料到即使到了現在宮侑依舊如此。

「去你的，你才是處。」

宮侑瞄準角名那張笑得異常討厭的臉，抱枕直直砸了過去。

「聖臣，需要幫忙嗎？」

體貼的將客廳空間留給狐狸們敘舊，古森走到廚房，佐久早正在烹飪招待他們的晚餐。

油豆腐被對半切開，數個漂亮的三角形落入沸騰中的味噌湯，古森沒忍住嘴角上揚的衝動。

「我記得你沒那麼喜歡油豆腐？」

「不到特別喜歡，但不討厭。」

佐久早將火轉小，頭也不回的回答。

古森已經從偷笑轉變為光明正大的笑了。

「居然能看到有你包容別人的一天？你真的很喜歡侑對嗎？」

「元也。」

佐久早出聲警告。

「好吧好吧，看來你不需要我幫忙，我去跟他們聊天了。」

在自己表弟真正惱怒前，古森連忙躲到客廳，而宮侑與角名已經停下了打鬧。

「還沒恭喜你跟聖臣開始交往了。侑，有想過之後要叫我什麼嗎？」

古森在角名旁邊坐下，笑彎了眼一副和善的模樣。

「元也君──你跟角名學壞了嗎！」

宮侑拉長話音控訴道，他鼓起一邊臉頰，對於古森的打趣表現出滿滿的憤慨。

「角名你可太過份了！」

關我屁事。

角名面無表情，心想古森的惡劣也不比宮侑好到哪裡去，不然怎麼當初國青集訓時能跟宮侑相處得那麼好。

「說起來，阿侑你跟佐久早是睡同一張床？那你的起床氣──」

「啊！我們去廚房看看小臣需不需要幫忙吧！！」

宮侑大聲打斷了角名未完的話，同時給了角名一個眼神要他閉上嘴。

古森單手撐著下巴，其實就算宮侑不打斷，古森在當年國青集訓時就聽宮侑那時的室友談起過。

宮侑有相當嚴重的起床氣。

用過晚餐後角名與古森倒也沒有停留太久，畢竟明天一早EJP全員就要搭車回去，眼見時間差不多他們便起身告別。

當一切收拾好後，宮侑上床躺在佐久早身旁，佐久早將被子攤平蓋在了他身上。

「別總是貪涼，如果你感冒，你就去睡沙發。」

「小臣，你不覺得如果是這樣，你應該要對病人溫柔一些嗎？」

宮侑抗議，不過很快他就屈服於睡意，懶洋洋打了個呵欠，慢慢地闔上眼皮。

「晚安，小臣。」

「晚安。」

看著宮侑入睡，佐久早想起了古森離開時偷偷問他的一件事。

“說起來，侑的起床氣很嚴重吧？聖臣你怎麼處理？”

根本不需要處理。

看著大清早一起床時宮侑強忍著脾氣、聲音黏黏糊糊，整個人都處於迷茫狀態的樣子，於佐久早而言，也許能稱得上是獨有的享受。

沒有平常的囂張挑釁，甚至雖然還處於剛起床的低氣壓狀態，但因為認知到身旁的人是佐久早而迷迷糊糊黏上來索吻的模樣的確，非常討人喜歡。

也許這件事被古森知道，又會打趣說他是真的很喜歡宮侑以至於給了他那麼大的容忍度，但實際上究竟誰包容誰？

櫃子裡常備的梅乾、和油豆腐同數量的嫩豆腐、他不注意時鞋櫃上被補滿的消毒水。

佐久早伸手撥弄著宮侑的頭髮，金黃而明亮，沉睡的狐狸只是下意識用臉頰去蹭溫熱掌心，沒有任何被打擾的不滿。

嘴角微微上揚，佐久早闔上眼簾，放任意識沉入夢鄉。

  
  
  



End file.
